Don't Mess with me
by Invinceaman
Summary: What if the Kyuubi went on a second rampage? How would Naruto act afterwards? Find out here. T for possible use of profanity, not sure yet. THIS IS NOT FREAKING YAOI SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!


This is just an Idea that I had, I might continue it.

Don't Mess with me Chapter 1

Konohagakure no sato, a village built on the principles of friendship, teamwork and equality. As we look around the village, we see one of the most common sights of this village, a group of ninja and civilians, working together toward a common goal, which was…. killing a little boy. For five year old Uzumaki Naruto, this was a daily occurrence. He stumbled around the corner, into an alleyway. He had roughly fifty kunai and shuriken in his arms and legs, and a ninja-to through his stomach. "Why are you people doing this?!" He yelled, his features turning feral, and they let the Jonin in the group forward. "Demon, this is much less than you deserve." "Let us kill you and you can die unloved, like you deserve." Two of the villagers yelled and Naruto fell unconscious.

Naruto awoke to find himself inside of a dark, dank sewer. In front of the boy was a cage with the kanji for seal in the middle. "Hello?" the blond asked and in response, an enormous red eye opened and looked. " **Huh. You're my container? Well, you need work but that can't be helped."** Naruto was curious. "Who are you mister?" " **I am the King of all demons, The Emperor of Makai, The Kyuubi no Kitsune."** "Where am I though?" " **This is your mind, and my prison. As much as this wounds my pride, do you mind changing this place for me?"** "If you promise to train me, and make me strong, I'll do it. From my understanding, we are gonna be stuck together for a while, and even you can't sleep for a human lifetime." " **Hahaha! Your a funny one kit, but I agree." 'This kit could really do it, only time will tell.'** Naruto focused, and the sewer rippled into a forest brimming with wildlife, and a cave for the Kyuubi. " **Now kit, let me take over for a little to deal with them."** and the blonde blacked out.

Kyuubi (in Naruto's body) lashed out with his red energy and it killed the Jonin and he ran at the Villagers and clawed two of them through the heart. another Chunin kicked him into the alley and the red energy started to swirl around him. All around Konoha, a fearsome roar was heard everywhere. A giant fox was there, smashing buildings with its tails and burning the ground the stood on from its breath. "ANBU, get me Jiraiya immediately." Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage was frantic, trying to stop the village being destroyed again after five years. ' _Minato, what have I done?'_ Sarutobi was interrupted by a, "Yo, I am the-." "Not now Jiraiya you need to stop the Kyuubi!" He yelled at his student, who gulped and started preparing a seal. The Gama-Sennin rushed out and managed to land on something hard, yet soft and orange. In front of him was the top half of a blond haired little boy and his waist was welded into the surface. Jiraiya's eyes widened in realization of where he was and got to work. He dodged a tail, and placed the seal on the boy's forehead.

The fox turned back into chakra and entered Naruto through the stomach, and the boy came too. He turned and saw the man and backed away in fear. Jiraiya said soothingly, "It's OK Naruto, I won't hurt you." "Are you from Konoha?" He asked. "Yes, why?" "Then I don't trust anyone other than Jiji." He walked away and Jiraiya was shocked. This Village was truly terrible, and the boy was to join the academy in a few days. Who knew what would happen there. Jiraiya got up and left, utterly disgusted with the village civilians.

A Few Days Later:

Naruto walked into his classroom, earning glares from the the students. He took a seat next to the only one who he didn't think was going to be a problem, The one with the paddle on his back. A group of girls walked up and the pink one yelled. "Hey you baka get away from Sasuke-kun." "Shut up, or I'll kill you." he said faintly. "What was that baka?" the banshee screeched. "I said, shut up, or I'll kill you." he replied slightly louder, releasing quite a lot of killer intent, and the girls shuddered and backed away, Sasuke gave a look at him that said ' _thank you'._ Two men walked into the room, one of them glaring at Naruto, who shrugged it off. The other began. "Hello, my name is Umino Iruka, and this is Mizuki and we will be your senseis for the next few years. now first I'd like to give you all a written test to test the classes overall knowledge." Mizuki handed everyone a test and paused when handing Naruto a test. " **Kit, there's a genjutsu over the test. Channel my chakra to your eyes, and I'll help you answer the real questions."** Naruto did as told, and saw the real questions, all about battle strategy. He answered the questions, flipped his paper over and stayed there, thinking, not unlike a certain Shikamaru Nara. "Class it's time to collect your tests, and we'll move on.

As Iruka came and collected Naruto's test, he heard Naruto tell him, "Dispel the genjutsu over the test." Iruka nodded and took the rest of the tests. "OK class, take a break for an hour and let us grade the tests. Iruka took Naruto's test and dispelled the genjutsu and his jaw dropped. "Mizuki, I have to go see the Hokage about something, I'll be back. Iruka sunshined into the hokage's office and the old man nearly spilled his coffee. "Hokage-sama!" he yelled "Yes Iruka, calm down." "There was a genjutsu over Naruto's test, that made it look like the right one, not only that, he saw through it and answered it perfectly." "And?" "I'm getting there sir, anyway, I saw what test it was, and it was the Jounin exam test!" The Hokage spewed his coffee. "OK, see his performance in the exams, and tell me if he should graduate early."

Back at the academy, Sasuke started asking Naruto about himself. "What happened a few days ago when the Kyuubi came back? No one will tell me." "A mob of villagers and shinobi lured me in saying they wouldn't hurt me, and I trusted them. Then they attacked me and I killed them, I only had a punctured lung,and a few broken limbs so it wasn't too bad. Now the only reason I am becoming a shinobi is so I have a right to kill and because I am loyal to Jiji." "I could be your friend if you want, I don't have anyone anymore." Sasuke stated. "I heard about him, I never would have seen it coming. You will have to earn my trust, but I will give you a shot. Just don't be disturbed when it comes to my lack of mercy." Naruto said. "Arigato, Naruto." Naruto sat down to meditate, to increase his chakra capacity and control.

Finally Iruka came out to the group and called the students to gather around. "Let's see you with the ninjutsu part of graduation. everyone try to accomplish the henge, kawarimi and bunshin." As everyone went up to complete them, only Sasuke and Naruto pulled it off, and Sasuke just barely. 'Kyuubi-sensei, can we help Sasuke out?' " **Kit, we can help him a little, but he needs his own teacher."** 'Thanks.'

"Class, it is time for the taijutsu tournament. Leave the boundaries, surrender or get knocked out and you lose." Iruka started calling name after name. The clan heirs and other ninja kids wiped the floor with the others, banshee included. Naruto and Sasuke made it to the finals, along with Kiba Inuzuka and Chouji Akimichi. "Ok, next up, Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba." The two stepped into the ring. "You damn kyuubi, i'm gonna get you for killing my dad before I even met him." Kiba snarled "I really don't want to kill you no matter how fun it is. So surrender now and live. I show no mercy ever." Naruto replied. Kiba wasted no time starting off. " _ **Tsuuga!**_ "(Passing Fang) Naruto didn't even flinch and sidestepped. while Kiba passed him, he rapidly struck the vortex, and Kiba collapsed. "My style is similar to the Jyuuken Kiba, except it permanently blocks chakra unless I specifically heal you. Not even Tsunade of the so-called "Legendary" Sannin can fix that, so surrender." The students' eyes widened upon hearing that. "I-I surrender." Naruto picked up Kiba and healed him outside of the circle and healed him. The other students started yelling at him and his cruelty and he simply replied, "Be glad I chose this style, my other one is not heal-able and goes for the kill."

"Ok, Next up is Uchiha Sasuke and Akimichi Chouji." Again the two stepped in, and Sasuke smirked. "Let's hurry this up fatty, I wanna fight Naruto." Chouji roared, and yelled, " _ **Nikudan Sensha!**_ " (Human Boulder) Choji rolled and Sasuke jumped over him. At the speed he was rolling, he couldn't change direction easily and rolled out of the ring. "Too easy." Sasuke waited for Naruto to step into the ring. "Ready?" The two nodded "Hajime!" Naruto disappeared and came in front of Sasuke. Naruto tapped Sasuke in four places on the forehead and once on the nose and Sasuke fell over, paralyzed. "Nice one Naruto." Sasuke said All of the fangirls in the class started to attack him and he smirked. "Jiji said if anyone attacks me I can kill them! So come at me!" They all backed away, scared for their lives. Aww man, No killing today then." "Good Job everyone! you can all head home now."

Events like this happened often among the next few years and Sasuke and Naruto became fast friends. They each defeated Iruka in a taijutsu spar, and that just made his Fangirls more persistent. They both had learned the Kage Bunshin, and could manipulate all five elemental affinities to give a seasoned Jounin a run for their money, mostly because of Naruto. Finally the day had come for them to get their teams and both wanted to be on the same team. They felt happy, for they had completed an unofficial S-rank mission involving the scroll of sealing the night before, and over the years they had gotten rid of any traces of Sasuke's cocky attitude.

In the classroom, the kids were patiently waiting for their teachers. "I guess the so called prodigies are too chicken." Kiba was still bitter about them. As he finished, a swirl of red and black flames appeared and dispersed revealing said prodigies. Naruto was dressed in a black sleeveless hoodie with an open zip. underneath was a black sleeveless muscle shirt showing off his well toned arms. He has black pants with no pockets and his clothes were covered in storage seals that fit in the design. He wore black steel-tipped combat boots under the pants. Sasuke was dressed in virtually the same outfit, except his had short sleeves and the Uchiha symbol on his back. They had the exact same katana at their right sides with a navy blue handle, red guard, and a black sheath. Their headbands were around their foreheads. (Naruto's Hair is like his Father's with red highlights and Sasuke's is like his shippuden hair.)

"Demon-baka get away from Sasuke-kun!" The banshee screamed. "See Sasuke, this is what I get for not threatening people." The two had their swords at her neck. "I agree, gomen." they looked and saw the pinkette had fainted and collapsed. They went to their desks and sat, waiting. "Ok class, you are now ninja of the leaf, so you must make sacrifices. These will include your sacrifice, your friend's, your family's, and you will have to kill others. Team seven, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." "Iruka-sensei, you said that we can kill, can I kill her?" asked Naruto innocently. "No Naruto, you can not kill your teammates. Anyway, Team 8 will be Hinata, Kiba and Shino, and Team 10 is Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Wait for your sensei in a different room." The teams dispersed, and Team 7 was left alone. "Sasuke-you-know-what-to-do." Naruto signaled and Sasuke nodded. They both dispersed in flames when Sakura had her back turned. "He kidnapped Sasuke!" she screamed.

"OK lets all go to the roof!" Kakashi walked in and facepalmed. "Your teammates are already there." Kakashi shunshined and Sakura walked. "All right, let's start. My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes are none of your business, I don't have any hobbies worth mentioning, and I've never really thought about the future. You next Pinkie." "OK my name is Sakura Haruno, I like (giggle), I dislike Ino-pig and Demon-Baka, my hobbies are (squeal), and my dream is (unconcious from nosebleed)." "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like Naruto and training. I dislike my brother and Fangirls. My hobbies are training and trying to surpass Naruto. My dream is to be the spy front of the three sannin." "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like killing, Sasuke, and training with my sensei.(Sasuke knows about kyuubi) I dislike any who discriminate and the entire civilian part of Konoha. My hobbies are training. "My dream is to gain an SSS flee on sight rank in the bingo book." "Now that that is over, head home. We have a test to see if you are real genin tomorrow, and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, while Sasuke and Naruto dispersed in flames.

That's Chapter 1 of " Don't Mess with me"

Please review and I will continue this fic if I get enough

Thank you!


End file.
